


First Date :Undertale: ONESHOT

by Mei_Jasmine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Madstablooky, chocovanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_Jasmine/pseuds/Mei_Jasmine
Summary: Madsta (Mad Dummy) finally musters up enough courage to ask Napstablook on a date. Neither seems to have any experience with any of this...How does this end up for the both of them?Madstablooky / Chocovanilla ONESHOT





	First Date :Undertale: ONESHOT

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder how their first date went? Well, here you go!! I hope you like it as much as I loved working on it~
> 
> ***
> 
> I was trying to warm up my writing since I haven't written anything in a long while. Fingers crossed I'll warm up enough to write fics in chapters again. For now... have some fluffy chocovanilla~
> 
> (Every 15th of the month is Chocovanilla / Madstablooky day.

**First Date (Madstablooky ; Chocovanilla)**

 

 

 

Madsta stood a few feet away from two automatic glass doors. He closed his eyes for a while and tried to recall everything that had transpired earlier today.

 

Earlier today, he was panicking in their household. Shysta had to calm him down and help him... he was preparing for a special event, he said. And both cousins sat it out a bit so that he can prepare for this special event that he was talking about. He was finally in his “fashion mode”, where his body was more anatomically correct so he can wear some decent clothes for the said event.

 

And that special event...

 

Madsta gulped as he woke back to the reality that he was standing a few feet before the doors. They were the glass doors to Mettaton's hotel...

 

… he was going to do it. He was going to ask him for a date.

 

Him. Napstablook. He was going to ask Napstablook for a date.

 

And that's what got him nervous.

 

This could make or break any hints of love.

 

He was sure that he asked Napstablook about this before, if they could be... official...? But it was so awkward given the two never had prior relationships. He and the other tried to think it over for a while... and this date was what they arranged so that they know what will become of their relationship.

 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then braved his way through the doors.

 

He went inside a very familiar hotel; one that he had once gone to often because of his ties with the Blook cousins. He never gave it much thought before, but now that he was going to ask the sweet blue ghost for a date, the once cozy atmosphere didn't comfort him, rather, it feels tense no matter how truly calm it was.

 

The same sweet strawberry-scented incense wafted through his robotic senses, reminding him that this is indeed it.

 

Time to ask for that date.

 

He sat on the couches of the lobby, trying to recollect his thoughts. His eyes wandered absent-mindedly, in a panic, as his heavy robotic body sank on the soft couch. Now, the sofas in the hotel were made to support robots. After all, robots were much heavier than most organic beings; most normal furniture probably can't support them for long periods of time.

 

“hey.”

 

He let out a sharp yelp as someone drew their face near his tense face. He drew back, and then came back to his senses. He found that it was Sans who just tried to get his attention. The skeleton stepped back a little to give him space.

 

“he's in the family room with metta. he's been expecting you.”

 

Madsta bit his lip and then stood up shakily, although he tried not to let it show. He nodded at Sans and started to make his way to the family room. “T-Thanks, Sans...”

 

“go get em, tiger.” Sans winked and then waved to him.

 

 _'This is it. Don't screw this up. Just ask him for a date! He's not gonna eat you!'_  Madsta thought to himself, scared of Mettaton's reactions about this.

 

He found himself standing in front of the door of the family room. He gulped again and then twisted the knob, but then he remembered... manners! If he couldn't even knock on the door as basic courtesy, he wouldn't even impress the cousins! Well, at least that's what he convinced himself. He was far too tense.

 

He knocked on the wooden door.

 

“Come in.” called out a familiar voice. It was Mettaton.

 

He slowly went in the room and then waved the pink robot hello. He stood there til Mettaton offered him a seat on the sofa; the other seated cozily on a soft, cushioned chair of his own.

 

The family room had always been so majestic; it was fairly spacious, well-ventilated, and adorned with many ornaments that humans would find in the orient. Lanterns, motifs of dragons and many ornaments related to feng shui. The Blook clan was always fond of this; it was part of their culture even when underground. No matter how many times he visits this place, he would never be able to shake off the slightest feeling of awe.

 

“Good day to you, Madsta.” Mettaton sounded a little more formal this time. He looked stern, but not quite hostile.

 

“G-Good day, Metta... uh...” Madsta was trying to think of a decent conversation. “N-Nice weather we're having!”

 

Nice weather we're having. What a good start, he thought, as he mentally punched himself for sounding so stupid from how he saw it.

 

“Indeed.” Mettaton nodded. “The weather is SO fine today, that is why you came in, right?”

 

“Uh... yeah... hahaha.” Madsta nodded, his face ever so tense.

 

“Right. So I won't go beat the bushes, darling.” Mettaton said, huffing a bit. “So what did you really come for?”

 

“I... uh... I-I... may I...” Madsta stuttered and then gulped.

 

“I'm sorry I'm late!”

 

A very familiar voice called out. That was when the world seemed to stop for a while for the red robot. His face was as red as his eyes and his EX armour.

 

It was Napstablook. He stood in one corner of the room, presumably coming out of one of the room segments to fix himself. He stood shyly as he wore the most beautiful sweater and pants that Madsta laid his eyes on.

 

… Actually, he was wearing simple, but beautiful and trendy, clothes. But to Madsta, his vision of the petite robot was sparkling and gorgeous...

 

Blooky sat on the couch just beside Madsta, and then blushed.

 

“Go on, Madsta. What were you going to say?” Mettaton went on.

 

“Mettaton, I would like to... to ask Napstablook for a date!” Madsta mustered all the courage he could, at the moment. “If that's alright with you!”

 

“...” Mettaton stared at him for a while, and then he gave a nod. “A date is where you get to learn more about each other, after all.”

 

Madsta couldn't believe that he just got Mettaton's approval... he was about to react after being shocked, but...

 

“Remember, this is just a date. Madsta, I know you enough for Blooky not to have chaperones...” Mettaton started.

 

“P-Pinky... I'm old enough now!! I could handle myself!”

 

“Yes, but I do not trust just anyone with this kind of matter. Blooky, you know me.”

 

“Mmm...”

 

The pink robot turned his beautiful cat eyes to the red robot once more. “I trust you and Blooky will have fun on this date. You go run along now, darlings.”

 

Both Napstablook and Madsta stood up and then they left the room. They both took a deep breath upon settling outside, and then grinned widely at each other.

 

“I-I didn't know Metta would actually let me off that easily!” Madsta stuttered, feeling so happy about this. He felt like it was a huge accomplishment.

 

“Me too! I thought... well... I thought... well, to be honest, he's been pretty rough to other people who wanted to take me out... I didn't like them, and he didn't either, but... he's... he's pretty vicious...” Napstablook looked a little embarrassed.

 

Madsta scratched the back of his head. Now what? He's taking him out on a date... what should he do? He needs to impress the sweet thing. He mustn't let this chance slip by!

 

So many thoughts were running through his head. He had saved up a lot of money for this moment. He nodded, and then called out to his date.

 

“Napsta. Uh... l-let's go... for... the park?” Madsta awkwardly asked him. He's horrible with this...

 

They walked out of the hotel. When they were just standing on the sidewalk in front of the hotel, Madsta tried to grab a cab for them, but Blooky suggested that they walk to the park. After all, it was just a few blocks away! Grabbing a cab would warrant some unneeded expenses.

 

Madsta blushed at this.

 

The most awkward thing is neither of them seemed to have any real experiences having a full date. They should have asked a lot more from their cousins who seemed more experienced with this kind of thing. They started walking to the park, and the silence was awkward.

 

“S-So... uh... Naps... so uh... what's your favourite colour?” Madsta started to break the ice, but man did he feel so stupid asking that.

 

“Blue...” Napstablook replied to this.

 

The silence again. It was unsettling. Very unsettling. They avoided eye contact for the time being...

 

“What about you, Madsta?” Blooky added all of a sudden.

 

“R-Red!” Madsta replied quickly. “Because it's the colour of blood!”

 

“...”

 

Both of them just stared at this and stopped walking. Madsta couldn't hide his blush from him, feeling so... so stupid, all the while! He covered his face in shame, not knowing what his date could think about this.

 

He heard giggles.

 

He peeked a little from between his fingers and saw that Napstablook was laughing at him and his reply. But not condescendingly, rather, it seemed like he was amused by this.

 

“I like blue because it's the colour of the sky!” Napstablook giggled and then looked up at his date. “Hey, Maddie... let's go grab a seat when we get to the park!”

 

Madsta let out a surprised face, and then he nodded at this with a smile. They eventually found themselves in the city park, with everything serene and alive as usual. It was a clear day with almost no clouds in sight, but it was windy enough to give them some fresh cool breeze as they strolled along. Monster children were playing here and there with their families, and still some monster teens seemed to be hanging out after their schooltime.

 

They sat themselves on a bench in front of the monster-made lake like they did back in the day before Madsta had his robot body. Back then, they were left with each other due to unfortunate events, but now... they're together in the same spot, on a date.

 

They were silent for a while and then Madsta decided to break the silence again.

 

“Napsta. Uh...” he hesitated for a while, as they both sat stiff on the bench, a few inches away from each other.

 

“Yes, Mads?” Blooky replied, his big, beautiful eyes meeting Madsta's fierce, but gentle, eyes.

 

“...” Madsta was taken aback by this for a while. He sighed and then avoided eye contact in tension. “... Do you... do you know how to date?”

 

“...” Napstablook looked a little embarrassed. “... No.”

 

“...”

 

Both of them fidgeted in their seats. What should they do?? This was so awkward. They wished they prepared a lot more. They had asked a lot from their cousins and wanted to try this dating for real, but... it was just like math. You read, and study, and read again... but once you get to that point where you gotta do the math for real, you're in a blank space!

 

“...”

 

They were still quiet, but then Napstablook stood up and stretched his arms up, as if to loosen up.

 

“I say... we treat this like a hangout like friends!” Napstablook finally said. “I mean... before this whole dating thing, we weren't this... well... awkward!”

 

“... Finally someone said it!” Madsta huffed. “This whole thing is making me tense, to be honest.”

 

They both laughed at themselves, thinking of how they must have acted to each other. Acting so scripted and unnaturally... they should just let things flow and have fun, like they used to before becoming so conscious about this!

 

“Say, Naps... want some nice cream? You know, like good old times.” Madsta asked, and then he stood up as well.

 

“Sure! I would love to.” Napstablook looked a little less tense, and so did his date.

 

They both walked to the Nice Cream vendor himself. Now the Nice Cream man, he now runs his own franchise and people work under him. But sometimes, he still loves having to sell all the nice cream himself to relive his earlier days. He said it brought him joy.

 

“Hello! How may I help you?” said the nice cream man. He looked at the both of them and then smiled. “Would you like a special nice cream? I'll give you a special discount, just for the both of you.”

 

“...”

 

Special nice cream? What was that?

 

“What do you mean 'special nice cream'?” asked Madsta for the both of them.

 

“We have a special couple bowl, only for couples!” said the Nice Cream man, showing a poster of a huge bowl that has ice cream with all sorts of cute romantic biscuits and chocolate chips on it.

 

Both Madsta and Napstablook looked so flustered at this.

 

“W-We're not... well... n-not...” Napstablook started with a stutter. But then, he decided he had to learn how to speak out and “fight his way into this”. “... We'll take one! Chocolate and vanilla flavoured, please!”

 

“...” Madsta seemed surprised that Napstablook actually spoke up for it. He looked at the smaller robot and saw that he was taking his wallet out. He made a race for it and took his own wallet out faster so he can pay for it.

 

“Wha... Mads, I'll pay for it! I ordered it!” Napstablook tried to get some of his cash.

 

“No! I'm paying!” Madsta said as he handed over the cash to the Nice Cream man.

 

“No, I'm paying!” Napstablook also handed his cash over to the Nice Cream man.

 

Madsta blocked his hands and then smiled at the vendor. “Don't take his money! No! He's not paying!”

 

The vendor only let out a smile at this as the two started to “bicker” about this while they both laughed. He prepared the bowl for the both of them as the two of them waited.

 

“Fine, but next time I'm paying!” Napstablook giggled at his tall date as he kept his own wallet.

 

Both of them laughed and then the vendor gave them the special nice cream for them to enjoy. It was full of chocolate and white chocolate hearts, and chocolate syrup atop two scoops of vanilla and chocolate each.

 

“Just a word of advice to you two: have fun!” the nice cream man waved them goodbye as they smiled at this. They thanked him and then went back to their bench to eat their nice cream together.

 

The date was going well, they both thought. They started to eat their nice cream and enjoyed the view of the calm, sunny day.

 

Madsta decided to be a bit more playful.

 

“Hey, Naps.” he called out, to which the other looked up at him for. He took a chocolate heart and broke it in half, lengthwise. He took both halves and stuck them with the pointed parts showing to his mouth, so that they looked like fake fangs, and then he made a face as if he was trying to scare him but playfully.

 

Napstablook giggled at this and then took a quick picture of him with his phone.

 

Madsta was surprised that the pieces of chocolate from his mouth fell on the nice cream bowl. “Wh- hey! I wasn't...”

 

“Hahahahahaha!” Napstablook laughed even more at this, that he was waving his legs back and forth. “Mads, you're so funny!”

 

… His date was so cute. He'd gladly look like an idiot anytime just to see him laugh like this, he thought. But this wasn't fair, Napstablook was the only one laughing now... he had to get back somehow.

 

The both of them started eating their nice cream happily again, smiling at each other.

 

Madsta noticed that the Blook had some nice cream on his face, but decided to stay quiet. They finally finished their bowl and they both looked satisfied. Napstablook still hadn't noticed that he had nice cream all over his mouth...

 

…

 

“Hey Naps... don't move.” Madsta said, and then he took a quick picture of Napstablook with his phone as well.

 

“Huh?” Napstablook tilted his head in confusion, to which the other laughed at. He was still confused.

 

Madsta then smiled at him and took a napkin. He gently wiped Napstablook's mouth off the nice cream and then grinned at this. “Your face was dirty. But... cute. Haha...”

 

He just called him cute.  
  
  


 

 

Both of them blushed. It was as if time stopped a little back there as they stared into each other's eyes. Napstablook's beautiful, silver eyes met Madsta's warm red eyes full of hidden passion. They remembered the first time they ate nice cream together and... Napstablook had to wipe Madsta's ghostly face off chocolate nice cream... and now it was the other way around.

 

“Well, you were cute too when you made that chocolate monster face...” Napstablook said shyly, and then looked away.

 

“Yeah? Heh...”

 

The both of them avoided eye contact for a while, til the other had to break the ice once more. They constantly had to remind themselves not to get too tense about this.

 

“Hey, Mads... where do you want to go to next?” asked the blue robot.

 

“Well, I was planning to take you out to lunch!” Madsta answered. “Would you like to eat lunch now?”

 

“Yes, I'm rather hungry... I mean, nice cream is good and all, but I don't think I had a meal to eat today yet...”

 

“Me too, I kinda skipped breakfast...”

 

The both of them laughed a little at this as they stood from their bench and walked off to the nearest cab station. They grabbed a cab and they were in it for a bit of a long ride. Madsta requested the cab to drive to a certain restaurant in the nearby human city. He was going to take their date outside of Monster City.

 

“you're going outside of monster city?”

 

The driver was actually Sans. He questioned them, but didn't stop driving. He didn't seem to be against the idea.

 

“Uh... yeah.” Madsta nodded. “You know, for a change of scenery!”

 

“That sounds... thrilling.” Napstablook said. He was never off to a human city for leisure before, and even then, he never really looked around much and stayed in his own safe spot in a hotel room. Having a date over in a different city outside of work sounded nice.

 

“how's the date so far?” asked Sans as he drove off. “you get to the part where you smooch yet?”

 

“S-Sans!!!!!!!” Madsta blushed hard at this, and so did the other who turned speechless.

 

“just relax, you two. you'll get to that part eventually.”

 

“Sans, we're just dating! We're not... really... well, we're not...” Napstablook stuttered.

 

“you'll get to that part eventually.” the skeleton reiterated and then played some romantic Kpop songs to further tease the two of them.

 

The two could do nothing but sink into their seats; Napstablook looking embarrassed and Madsta looking like he wanted to kill the skeleton.

 

They finally made it to the restaurant. Madsta got down first and then opened the door for his date and helped him up, like a gentleman would.

 

“you two have fun. just call me up when you need to go back home.” Sans told them before he drove off, leaving the two alone in front of the restaurant doors.

 

Some humans gave them weird looks, but most didn't. It seems like these humans were more used to seeing monsters than most other human cities; and they weren't nearly as discriminating, either. They both went inside and the waiters offered them their seats.

 

The restaurant was spacious and well-ventilated. The seats were far enough from each other so that the customers didn't have to feel like they were crowded and squeezed in together. They took the long cushioned seats by the window, where they could enjoy a certain view of the city, and then they both gave out their orders.

 

“I would like to add some scorpions to that, please!” said Madsta confidently.

 

“... Scorpions, sir?” asked the waiter in confusion as he seemed to slow down his writing upon realizing this.

 

“... Oh!” Napstablook figured out what he meant. “He meant 'lobsters'!”

 

“Lobsters.” the waiter took it down, and Madsta shrunk in his seat in his apparent embarrassment.

 

As soon as the waiter walked away after confirming their orders, Napstablook tried to hold his laughter back in. Madsta noticed this and then pouted a bit.

 

“I always confused lobsters with scorpions... they look alike...” Madsta avoided eye contact, but he looked back at him because he just knew that Napsta was bound to laugh at him soon...

 

“That's okay!” Napstablook giggled. He took out his phone while waiting, and then looked at some pictures. “Hey, Mads... if you were an animal, what would you be?”

 

Madsta gave it some thought. What would he be? He never gave it much thought, nor did he have a wide knowledge of different animals. He tried to think of any animal he could think of at the moment.

 

“... Uh... a shark? A crocodile? A... dog?” he thought out loud. “I'm not sure!”

 

“Oh...” Napstablook giggled and then he scooted over to sit beside his date while waiting for their order. “I always thought you were like a tiger. Look!”

 

He showed some pictures of tigers from his phone. Wow. They did look like amazing creatures, Madsta never gave it much thought. He felt a strange sense of... reminiscence? As he looked at all the tiger pictures. They made him feel at ease.

 

“Hey, let's take a selfie!” suggested the small robot and then he tried to stretch his hand out with the phone camera... but he couldn't fit the both of them in it. Madsta noticed this and chuckled, then he offered to take the selfie for them.

 

Their hands brushed against each other as he took the phone from the other's hand, and then they blushed a bit as they stared at each other... Madsta shook his head and then took the phone so that they could take a selfie.

 

They both smiled, saying “Wednesday” as per Mettaton's tip. Mettaton said “cheese” would make their smiles look stiff, and “Wednesday” would make their smiles look more relaxed. They finally took a decent selfie together and the tall robot gave the small robot his phone back.

 

“Perfect!” Napstablook said happily and then started his selfie app. He started to edit it a little bit with stickers...

 

“What about you?” Madsta started all of a sudden, as he just watched his date play with his phone. “What animal would you be?”

 

“Me...?” Napstablook thought a little about it. “Come to think of it... I don't know either... ummm... maybe... um, a ferret? A cat?”

 

Madsta chuckled at this. “Really? I always thought you were like a cute bunny.”

 

“A bunny...” Napstablook looked up at him, and then he started twitching his nose like one.

 

“...” Madsta snorted and then laughed. “Nap Nap, you're so cute...”

 

Oops.

 

Did he just say that out loud?

 

HE FLUSHED MAD.

 

“Thanks... Maddie. You're so cute too...” Napstablook giggled along with him, his nose still twitching to make the other laugh.

 

And finally, they felt like the ice they were trying so hard to break... was finally broken. They no longer felt so awkward with each other and they felt like they were just having a fun time. Napstablook still twitched his nose and crossed his eyes a bit to make the other laugh, just as the other tried making him laugh earlier.

 

“G R O W L!” Madsta raised his hands as if he was a tiger with its paws raised.

 

“Help! The tiger is so hungry it's going to eat me!” Napstablook twitched his nose and then stood up to return to his seat.

 

“Never! I need my appetizer and main meal!” Madsta stood up and scooted over beside him and cornered him to the window. “RAWR!!!!!”

 

“Help help!” Napstablook giggled.

 

“This is the only time I saw a prey laugh when his predator's about to eat him.”

 

The both of them laughed at themselves, Napstablook threatening to playfully slap him. He looked back at his phone and then he told Madsta about making fun of their selfie from earlier with stickers. He already put tiger ears on Madsta, as well as a cat nose with whiskers. Madsta decided to put rabbit ears on Napstablook, as well as a tiara.

 

“Because you're like, a prince, you know? A sweet prince.” Madsta smiled at him.

 

“And you, my warrior!” said Napstablook as he put a sword just beside Madsta's face on the picture.

 

… Did he just say “my warrior”? He blushed at this...

 

“... I will be your warrior.” Madsta flexed his “muscles” and showed off his “biceps”.

 

… But of course, robots don't really have muscles. They only have body parts which were made to resemble that of a human's.

 

Napstablook giggled and then they finally finished editing their selfie! They were proud of themselves. Finally, their order arrived. They ordered some special shakes, java rice, along with some Chinese cuisine. The other orders were coming, such as the special desserts that Madsta bought for them.

 

“Let's eat!” Madsta said, after they both prayed before meals on their own.

 

They started digging in. Both of them loved rice very much, as they seemed accustomed to it. Ghosts always did say, it wasn't a real meal if it didn't have rice. That's how monsters find out that they were indeed ghosts.

 

Napstablook seemed to take just the right amount on his plate, while Madsta...

 

… Wow. His plate looked like Noah's ark. He had two of everything they ordered. Napstablook started taking pictures in secret since he was just so amused with how his date was finally acting so naturally around him.

 

“Hey, Naps... you wanna order some more desserts after this?” asked Madsta. He talked with his mouth full at first, but he became more conscious of this and minded his manners. He forgot that he was not eating with his cousin...

 

“Um... don't worry, I'm fine! We just had nice cream earlier, so I'd be a bit full after eating this!” Napstablook said. Actually he doesn't want to take advantage of Madsta though they were on a date and he was offering to treat him. He just didn't want to do that to anyone.

 

Madsta smiled at this. He decided to just eat... every now and then he would look at his date. He found everything about him so cute... the way he ate so delicately compared to him, and everything about him just seemed so dainty...

 

He wonders what it would be like when... when he finally...

 

…

 

“Hey, Mads... “ Napstablook pointed to his own chin and smiled a little at his date. “A rooster will come to peck you!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You've got rice on your chin!” the red tiger's date giggled.

 

He tried to feel his chin with his hand for the stray grain of rice on his face, then eventually found it. He chuckled a little with his date at this. Saying “a rooster will come to peck” someone while eating some rice means that they had rice on their face, in a more playful way.

 

A few moments later, they were finally done eating and they were just waiting for the food to settle down their literal cast iron stomachs.

 

“I... were you... well, did you enjoy the meal?” asked Madsta with a smile.

 

“Yeah... thanks, Mads!” Napstablook smiled at him. “I'm so full now... in fact, I don't think I want to have dinner later on! Maybe? Hahaha! I'm a very happy bunny!”

 

“And I'm a very happy tiger too!” said Madsta. “I don't need to eat bunnies anymore!”

 

The both of them laughed at themselves until the bill arrived. Madsta read the bill and... if he were an organic monster, he would have turned literally pale. Pale as a ghost. He looked at his wallet and started to gather as much money as he can...

 

Napstablook sensed that something was wrong, and so he checked on his own wallet as well. It seems that he didn't bring much cash with him since he wasn't looking forward to spend too much...

 

…

 

… The both of them couldn't pay off the bill. Madsta overestimated his money and ordered more than he could handle, and while Napstablook could technically pay it off, but he didn't bring enough money with him at the moment. They just paid up as much as they can and they had to be sent to the kitchen to wash a certain amount of dishes.

 

Madsta couldn't to look at the small, delicate robot, let alone start a conversation with him. He felt so ashamed of himself, that he had to make his date experience this... what a way to treat his date.

 

“Napsta.” he manned up and tried to talk to him. “I'm... I'm sorry.”

 

“...” Napstablook didn't say anything and just washed the dishes.

 

The silence was almost too awkward for either of them to bear. They just continued cleaning up.

 

“... Madsta...” Napstablook called out to him, to which he turned his head to. “... This was the weirdest date I've ever been to.”

 

The both of them paused for a bit, then the blue robot laughed at this. The red robot was confused, he didn't know what the other was feeling at the moment. He was too overwhelmed with shame that he couldn't think straight.

 

“I've never been on a date before! A real one, anyway... so... this was a very different experience for me.” Napstablook giggled at his own joke. “But for real... Mads, I'm... grateful, you took me on a date.”

 

“...”

 

“But I have to ask... Maddie, why all this? I mean, the fancy restaurant, the... lobsters...” Napstablook trailed off to the last word of his sentence with a giggle.

 

“I...” Madsta blushed and couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes. “I was... I-I... I was trying to impress you. I mean... you...”

 

He looked down at the shorter robot. The lovely, delicate robot by his side who was also washing dishes. Even when in such a place, he still looked so beautiful and elegant...

 

“You're a celebrity. And I'm just... I'm just...” Madsta began to show the insecurity he was trying so hard to push down.

 

“... You're Madsta.” Napstablook finished his sentence. “You're Madsta, and I'm Napstablook.”

 

“...”

 

Napstablook knew his date's insecurities all too well, the way Madsta always treated him with so much care, the way Madsta would always act so unnaturally to “act proper” around him... he just didn't want to say it out loud.

 

“Mads... I'm just another ghost in the shell, like you... and... I'm just a ghost who happens to have this job.” Napstablook smiled as he cleaned the dishes.

 

“...” Madsta's stiff face softened at this. “Napsta...”

 

Napstablook smiled up at Madsta and poked his nose with soap bubbles, to which the other seemed to twitch his nose at. The small ghost robot giggled at this reaction, thinking it was cute to see him loosen up every once in a while.

 

Madsta thought he deserved that soap bubble on his nose and didn't wipe it off til later on.

 

“Napsta?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The both of them stopped scrubbing the dishes for a while and just stared into each other's eyes.

 

“... Thank you for being you.” Madsta smiled softly down at him, all traces of tension gone. “I... I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so glad that you... you understand.”

 

“... Mads...” Napstablook smiled up at him and wiped the soap bubble he put on the other's nose, to which the other blushed at. “Thank you for being you as well. You... you don't need to impress me. To be honest... just being you is more than enough to impress me.”

 

“...” Madsta blushed even harder at this and then started scrubbing the dishes again.

 

The two of them finally started scrubbing the dishes until finally they were done. The restaurant owner finally let them go, and they called up Sans to pick them up to go back home to Monster City.

 

Sans arrived, and it looked like Papyrus was in the passenger's seat just beside his. Madsta opened the door for his date and let him sit first, before he went around to go to his seat beside him. Sans started to drive off back to Monster City and observed the two from his rear view mirror.

 

“so how was your date?” he asked, trying to discern the looks on their faces. They looked so... calm.

 

“It was great...” Napstablook replied as he smiled up at his date with a sweet blush.

 

“did you get to the part where you two kiss?” Sans teased the two again. Both of the robots blushed.

 

“W-We didn't! We're just... I mean, this was just our first date, we couldn't...” Madsta stuttered once more at this.

 

Sans just laughed to himself and then focused on the road. Papyrus looked back at them with a wide smile, looking happy for them.

 

“SO YOU DIDN'T KISS, BUT DID YOU AT LEAST HUG EACH OTHER?” Papyrus seemed excited for the both of them.

 

“...” Madsta looked down at his date and blushed, seeming to ask him with his eyes if he wanted a hug.

 

“...” Napstablook looked up at him, not seeming to protest this at all.

 

“...”

 

Madsta slowly wrapped an arm around Napstablook, and the latter relaxed in this embrace. To break the tension, Napstablook poked his date's nose, before he started twitching his nose on his own.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus squealed at this and clapped his hands. Sans started to freak out as well, but he tried his best to focus on the road.

 

“we are hereby establishing the madstablooky fan club. both paps and i are the club presidents. anybody is welcome to join.” Sans gestured his hand a little towards them before he put both his hands on the wheel again.

 

“W-We're not... I mean!” Madsta blushed intensely at this, but felt at ease with his arm around the sweet robot of his dreams. He was wondering... if he'll ever get the guts to ask him for his hand... well, at least, ask him for them to be finally... finally together?

 

That was a wide stretch. This was just a friendly hug, he convinced himself. Friends hug each other all the time! He looked down at the petite, dainty robot snug in his side embrace...

 

… The small robot was half asleep. He seemed to feel relaxed in his arm, along with Sans' choice of music. Sans put in some romantic, relaxing KPop music, since Mettaton was making it a trend in Monster City lately.

 

“Mads...” Napstablook called out weakly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you for taking me out on this date. It was wonderful...”

 

“... You're welcome.”

 

They both looked at each other and smiled warmly.

 

“ask him out for another date.” Sans called out to them as he made a few turns around the streets.

 

“Oh.” Madsta looked a bit flustered. “Uh... well, that's not a bad idea. I mean! For me! I mean! Uh... Naps... do you want to...”

 

“Yes...” Napstablook agreed with a smile. “I'd love to! We have to arrange another date sometime...”

 

“Yeah! Maybe uh, a simpler one. What about a nice cream date? Or... or something! Burger date?”

 

“I'd love to!”

 

They both giggled at each other. Madsta relaxed his arm around Napstablook a bit, and loosened the embrace. He found his big, tiger-like hand on Napstablook's small, delicate hand as they both relaxed their hands on the car seat... and they both blushed at this. They shyly removed their hands from each other for a while and sat upright... perhaps this mooshy stuff was a little too early for them to be able to handle for real.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus still screeched at them and then settled normally on his seat, so as not to distract Sans too much. “I'M SO EXCITED TO HAVE GODCHILDREN!!!!!!!!”

 

“PA-PY-RUS!!!!” Madsta blushed hard at this.

 

A few moments later... finally, they were back in Monster City.

 

Sans drove Madsta back to his own place, an apartment, where he lived with his cousin Shysta. He got off, but Napstablook did too... they both stood in front of the apartment and talked for a while.

 

“So uh... I'm... I'm home. Thank you for that wonderful date, Naps...” Madsta scratched the back of his head, still a little awkward, but slowly gaining confidence with his date.

 

“Thank you, too... it's... an adventure.” Napstablook giggled.

 

“So... next time? I promise it'll be better!” Madsta laughed nervously.

 

The small ghost-robot just giggled at this, and reassured him that it was okay. “It's a date!”

 

They seemed to feel a bit better with each other, hoping the next date would be less awkward. After all, they just had their first date and it went well regardless! The two of them were very shy with each other, but they seemed to get along rather well...

 

“Well then... see you again, Naps. T-Take care!” Madsta stuttered. He felt a little bad he wasn't able to take Napsta home... hmm. Maybe next time...

 

“See you again, Mads...” Napstablook waved and then he went inside of the car.

 

…

 

Madsta went back in his apartment with a wide, dazed grin across his face. Shysta, who was resting on their couch in front of the television with a phone in hand, smirked at him.

 

“So, how was the date?” asked his cousin Shysta.

 

“SHYSTA I'M SO HAPPY LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA OH MY-” Madsta charged at him and hugged him so tightly, crying a little at this. “HE LIKED THE DATE! HE LIKED IT AND I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW AND HE'S SO WONDERFUL, AND BEAUTIFUL, AND GORGEOUS, AND SO SO VERY KIND AND EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS SO P E R F E C T DID YOU SEE HIM, DID YOU SEE HOW CUTE HE IS, DID YOU-”

 

Madsta wouldn't shut up about his date. He was freaking out! Shysta was happy to see him like this; he always loved seeing the more childlike version of his younger cousin. He tried to look at his phone despite the tight hugs from his tiger-like cousin.

 

“Oh.” Shysta exclaimed as he saw his phone. “Hey, look at this.”

 

“Huh?” Madsta calmed down a little, but started to be speechless for once.

 

“Looks like he loves your date too.” said Shysta. They were looking at the selfie that the both of them had in their lunch date, with the stickers and all. It looked like Napstablook just uploaded their selfie together in his own account, and it does have quite a number of likes and comments; most, if not all, were positive.

 

The caption read, “I just had my first date with @maddiespook! It was a great one... thank you so much, tiger! This rabbit is very happy!”

 

“...” Madsta blushed hard at this and loosened his tiger hug with his cousin.

 

“Tiger... rabbit? Did you two already uh... establish, something only the two of you can understand in full context?” Shysta smirked at this and scrolled through his phone a bit more.

 

Madsta smiled at this. He was so happy, that he just knew that all he'll ever think about tonight was how their date went so well; the sweet robot filling all his dreams and mind. He was so grateful about everything that had just happened, and he felt that his relationship with the blue robot just got deeper.

 

It was a wonderful night later on, for both the Blook and the Spook, who could not stop thinking about their date until they went to sleep in their own homes.


End file.
